Atajos
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Arukenimon y Mummymon llegan, sin saberlo, al mundo de Frontier. ¿Qué harán allí?


Ya no quedaba mechón de pelo sin mordisquear en la cabeza de Arukenion. La mujer araña se inquietaba cada vez más y los comentarios de Mummymon no ayudaban en absoluto.

—Creo que nos hemos quedado sin energía en la batería —declaró el de azul tras quince eternos minutos intentando arrancar el vehículo.

—¡¿Y por qué no la cargaste?! —protestó la de rojo, empezando a golpearle con puñetazos y patadas —. ¡Tenemos un digimon al que perseguir y tú vas y decides tomar atajos desconocidos sin preparar el coche!

—¡Te prometo que estaba bien llena!

—¡Pues la has malgastado! —gritó echándolo fuera del vehículo.

Con el sonido de quejas del digimon momia, Arukenimon tomó posesión del asiento del piloto e intentó una única vez arrancarlo. Al igual que a Mummymon, el motor no arrancó. Con un suspiro frustrado, se recostó en el asiento y observó el cielo del Digimundo.

—Empuja —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que empujes el maldito coche! —gritó agitando el puño.

—¡A la orden!

Sin cuestionar ni quejarse por tener que hacer la faena él solo, Mummymon corrió a la parte trasera del coche y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando moverlo por más de media hora.

—¡Necesito agua!

—Deja de quejarte y empuja. Estoy viendo un poblado —dijo la mujer, dando golpecitos al volante y dirigiendo las ruedas al objetivo.

Poco más de cinco minutos más tarde, cuando el de largo abrigo azul ya estaba que echaba las tripas, el dúo dejó aparcado el coche y se adentró en el mar de carpas con digimons llamando a voces a la clientela.

—¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Puedo predecir su suerte para el resto de su vida! —chillaba un digimon.

—¡Remedios mágicos para enamorar! —gritaba otro.

—¡Comuníquese con sus seres fallecidos y encuentren su reencarnación! —iba anunciando otro.

—¡Leo el futuro en las estrellas! ¡Venid y permitidme leer vuestras estrellas! —se oía por otro lado.

Los dos digimons miraron alrededor con gran confusión. Por todos lados, digimons que afirmaban ver el futuro embadurnaban a los que pasaban por ahí prometiéndoles grandes resultados en muchos temas.

—¡Pues a mí me ha dicho que seré famoso! —declaró un digimon azulado que erizó el cabello de la digimon araña.

—¡Están aquí! —gritó, señalando al V-mon que la miraba con curiosidad y cierto temor.

—Creo que esta mujer te conoce —susurró el Wormmon que le acompañaba.

—Pues yo a ella no —negó el digimon.

—¡No os hagáis los tontos! —señaló Mummymon, listo para atacar a las dos criaturas.

—¿Pero qué jaleo hay aquí? —un Wizardmon se acercó al grupo.

—Estos dos —señalaron los otros, casi abrazados por el miedo que les estaba causando verse a punto de morir.

—Oh, viajeros extraviados —susurró el mago —. Permitidme ayudaros.

Ante la sorpresa de los otros dos, V-mon y Wormmon se alejaron rápidamente, cuchicheando cosas que no entendían, mientras Wizardmon les indicaba que le siguiesen a una carpa.

—Puedo ver que estáis perdidos. Que este no es vuestro lugar.

—¡Este idiota se ha perdido cogiendo un atajo! —acusó Arukenimon.

—Es más que perderse en un atajo —negó el mago —. Poco puedo hacer yo al respeto. Os recomiendo que vayáis al templo a pedir ayuda.

—¡Necesitamos una batería nueva, nada más! —gritó la digimon —. Dinos dónde comprar una.

—Aquí no se vende nada de eso —negó Wizardmon —. Deberíais ir al mercado de Akiba, pero os queda muy lejos. Buscad una solución en el templo.

—¿Mercado de Akiba? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el de azul.

—Qué manera de perder el tiempo —murmuró la de rojo, poniéndose en pie —. En fin, gracias por nada.

—Ejem…

—¿No te encuentras bien? —preguntó Mummymon.

—Perfectamente. Pero se están yendo sin pagarme, amigos.

Con un cabreo que convirtió la melena de Arukenimon en la envidia de un puercoespín y tras vaciar los bolsillos de Mummymon, Wizardmon les deseó un buen viaje en su búsqueda del camino correcto.

—Maldito bastardo… Hacernos perder el tiempo así… ¡Y mientras, a saber qué hace ese desgraciado de BlackWarGreymon!

—Tranquila, tranquila —Mummymon corrió a masajearle los hombros —. Por el aspecto del templo, seguro que ahí nos tratarán mejor y saldremos de esta.

—No quiero caminar. Vamos al coche.

—Pero si no funciona…

—¡Pues lo empujas!

De haber permanecido unos minutos más entre las tiendas, ambos se habrían topado con niños humanos desconocidos. De no haber dado media vuelta para coger el coche inútil, habrían visto en primera línea cómo esos niños humanos se convertían en digimons. De haberse dado ese encuentro, ambos habrían descubierto la existencia de otro Digimundo. Pero volvieron. No vieron niños humanos transformándose y luchando ni descubrieron que se encontraban en otro mundo paralelo.

Pero por volver, acabaron atrapados, junto al vehículo, en una distorsión que les devolvió a su lugar de origen, al mundo donde los niños elegidos contaban con compañeros digitales para luchar. Al mundo que estaban buscando llenar de oscuridad. Al mundo que pertenecían desde el principio.

—¡Arrancó! —exclamó la mujer cuando, sin hacer nada, el vehículo empezó a funcionar.

—¡Sabía yo que tenía batería suficiente! —señaló Mummymon.

—Ahora, vamos por el camino que toca directos a la siguiente piedra sagrada. ¡Y no vuelvas a hablarme de tomar atajos misteriosos!

—¡A sus órdenes, mi adorada Arukenimon!

Y, dejando atrás la distorsión al mundo en guerra de los guerreros legendarios, los dos malvados digimons pusieron rumbo a su propia guerra contra niños elegidos.


End file.
